


Making it Work

by SleepyFingersZzz



Series: Making it Work [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Straight up fuckfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFingersZzz/pseuds/SleepyFingersZzz
Summary: ... when your space lizard boyfriend is a Big Nelly Bottom and you are Not Entirely a Top.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Making it Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Making it Work

**Author's Note:**

> First post, no beta. Sorry for errors :)

A groan. “Oh yes, right there,” Julian breathed.

“Harder?”

“Yes! Ah! Ow!”

Garak smirked and relaxed the fingers currently digging into the knots in Julian’s back. “Bad ‘ow’ or good ‘ow’?” 

“Good?”

“Perhaps I should go easier on you?”

“I think, as lovely as massages are, you should hurry up and give me my birthday present. Maybe I’ll even like it this year.”

“Such impatience,” Garak sighed, but couldn’t help grin at the Doctor’s back. He let his hands drag from Julian’s shoulder down to his lovely bottom and started massaging that instead. Julian let out a low hum-groan and wiggled his hips, getting more comfortable as he became more aroused. As he relaxed Garak leaned forward and gently kissed the back of his neck. Julian pressed his forehead into the pillow, giving him more skin to lavish.

He slowly worked his mouth down Julian’s back, adding his teeth into his affections when the urge took him. He watched as gooseflesh raised along his flanks, noting for the hundredth time which spots triggered the reaction. When he reached the cleft of his lovers arse he turned his head and sank his teeth into the unsuspecting cheek.

Julian let out a startled shriek and thrashed his legs. “That one is going to bruise, you dick!” he said indignantly, half rolling to give Garak a dirty look over his shoulder.

“That is the point, my dear,” he grinned, gently soothing the bite with his hand.

“I thought you said you were going to be nice to me tonight,” Julian whined playfully. “You said OH! Aaaahhhhhh!”

Garak couldn’t help but smile as he spread Julian’s cheeks further. He let his tongue flutter against his lover’s entrance, enjoying the sighs and moans it produced, feeling the shivers running through the lithe muscles. Julian colapsed back onto his stomach, head in the pillow, trying not to wriggle too much as he moaned.

“Elim - Oh! More Elim!”

“Patience, my dear.”

“Mmmm! It’s my birthday, I can be as impatient as I want!”

“Not if you want to enjoy your present you can’t.” Before Julian could snark back, he sank two oiled fingers into his lover. Garak wasn’t sure what exactly that sound Julian made when breached was, other than thoroughly erotic that is. 

While Garak generally had no interest in ‘topping’, as Julian called it, the way he was reacting tonight ... hmmm. 

Best think about that later. He didn’t want to change his gift in the middle of presenting it. 

Once his wriggling lover had loosened enough he added a third finger. Julian’s moans deepened and Garak felt his ajan slicking. He could taste the doctor's arousal on the air now. It would be difficult not to evert soon, and wouldn't that be unfortunate?

With Julian nearly ready for the next stage in their night, Garak reached beneath the pushed-aside blankets where he’d hidden the gift. He carefully dipped the tip of it into the pot of oil and moved it into position.

Julian whined as Garak’s fingers left him, but that quickly changed as the tapered toy entered him. He pressed back, moaning loudly, hands fisting the sheet under him. It was bigger than the plugs Julian already had so Garak went slowly, adding more oil just in case as he fucked it into him. 

Garak had designed this toy himself. Julian had reassured him that he was happy with their sex life, especially since Garak was happy to fulfill his 'bottoming' needs in other ways, but, as Garak well knew, there was nothing quite like being filled to the brim and fucked into limping the next day. While the toy wasn’t precisely modeled after his own prUt, it was shaped fairly similarly. He’d kept the neck of the toy wide to give Julian the stretch he’d notice the man enjoyed. He was sure the added features would be much appreciated as well.

Finally he seated the base of the toy against his lover and gave his pert arse a smack. “Roll over, my dear,” he murmured huskily.

“Nooo, more,” Julian gasped, wiggling said arse at him.

“If you’re enjoying yourself now, just wait until you roll over.”

“God, you’re a sadist,” he groaned, but carefully turned, shuddering with pleasure as the toy shifted inside him. “Hey, you haven’t everted yet. Maybe you should come up here and let me give you a hand.” He grinned and waggled his tongue at Garak obscenely.

Garak couldn’t help but laugh. “My dear, tonight is about spoiling you, is it not?” He crawled up to Julian’s mouth and kissed him deeply, straddling his hips and pressing his ajan to Julian’s rigid shaft, showing Julian just how much he was enjoying himself.

Julian’s hands travelled down his back and to his bottom, squeezing it and making him grind a little against him. Before Garak could reprimand his crassness, Julian leaned up and bit his kinat’hU, hard. Garak cried out and shuddered, barely catching himself before his prUt everted. 

“Do try to behave, my dear,” he panted, pushing Julian back down flat. “I haven’t even demonstrated how your present works yet.”

Before Julian could respond, he took his cock in hand, lined up, and impaled himself. They cried out in pleasure together, wordless and ecstatic. While Julian moaned “oh god” and and fought for control over himself, Garak reached under the discarded blankets again and pulled out the second part of his gift. 

“You feel so good Elim - is that a remote?”

Garak simply smirked down at his lover and pressed the button on the left side of the remote. At first Julian looked startled, but it quickly turned to gasps of pleasure as the motor picked up the first level rhythm. His back arched and hands scrabbled at the headboard. He started grinding between the sensation of the plug in his arse and Garak on his cock. He let out a long, low moan. “Oh god, Elim, nnnnng, it’s fucking me!”

Garak leaned low to whisper in his ear. “I designed it just for you, Julian. Happy birthday.”

Garak started to move, finally, rolling his hips, letting Julian deeper into him with every thrust. After only a few minutes he realized this was not going to be a very long encounter. He could already see the tension starting in Julian’s body as he struggled to hold back his orgasm, and Garak could feel his own building. He moved faster over Julian wanting to time it just right.

“I should let you know, Julian, there is another function I built in for you”, he panted into his lover’s ear. “I do hope you enjoy it.” He pressed the right button.

Julian immediately gave a shriek of pleasure, grabbing Garak’s hip ridges and turning their pace brutal. Garak nearly dropped the precious remote as Julian fucked up into him, the vibrations of the toy now radiating through his cock and sending Garak over the edge. With a cry he let his orgasm over take him, the nails of his free hand biting into Julian’s chest. He felt the hot rush as he rode it out, an answering hot rush deeper as Julian pulsed inside him.

Perfect timing, he thought.

Panting, he waited until he was sure Julian’s orgasm was over (longer than usual it seemed), pressed the button at the bottom of the remote and finally let it fall to the bed. Julian was trembling beneath him, eyes closed, tiny whimpers escaping him, hands dropping from Garak’s hips to the mattress. Garak allowed himself to fall atop of him, pressing his chufa to the place where Julian’s chula would be if he was Cardassian.

Once he’d regained his breath he pressed a kiss to the doctor’s skin and carefully removed himself from the bed to the refresher. Once he cleaned himself up, he grabbed two warm, wet towels to to clean up his lover. It seemed like the man wouldn’t be moving for a while.

Once the towels had served their purpose he threw them in the basket and laid down beside Julian. “Are you ready for me to remove that yet, my dear?” he asked in his ear, running his fingers across his pecs. 

“Not necessary,” he murmured, clearly already half asleep.

“You can’t keep it in there forever,” Garak chuckled.

“Don’t challenge me,” Julian warned with a smile. “Besides, I’m going to wake up in an hour and demand another demonstration of your design. Might as well leave it for now.”

With a laugh, Garak pulled the blankets around them and cuddled into his side. “There are three levels for each setting,” he informed him.

They both had a limp the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not convinced I shouldn't apologize for this.
> 
> I got a Tumblr to follow around my favourite ao3 authors and artists. If any one wants me to write them some porn, feel free to message me there. Same handle as here.


End file.
